


【卡佐】无声深处

by SouthNorthSound



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaSasu - Freeform, M/M, all佐, 卡佐 - Freeform, 鸣佐鼬佐带卡带前提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthNorthSound/pseuds/SouthNorthSound
Summary: * 鸣佐鼬佐带卡带前提，注意避雷* 想写一写“彼此都不是对方心中no.1的感情”搬运工注：流浪lofter计划我觉得必须要搬的文，值得被更多更多的人看见。自然和缓而又暗流涌动。此文之前我不懂我的cp如何能拆（岸本sb），此文之后我心服口服（而且也是另外一种意义的他们无法脱身）。2020.07.20原文lofter被和谐。一声叹息。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	【卡佐】无声深处

**Author's Note:**

> 授权搬运。原作者为马鹿君，lofter：http://malud517.lofter.com/ ，微博：https://www.weibo.com/malud?is_all=1 ，原帖地址：https://malud517.lofter.com/post/1cac3482_be52ad3 （已和谐）

卡卡西从鸣人的婚礼上顺利脱身。  
并没有受到客套以外的挽留：毕竟大家都知道他并不特别喜欢这种过分热闹的场合；而以凯为首热衷于把他和人群粘合在一起的同期们早喝成一团意识模糊。鸣人亲自出来送他。未来的七代目也喝得有点多。拉着他的手快乐得像一个孩子。口癖夹在颠三倒四的词句中接二连三地往外蹦。狐须在笑容中生动地跳跃着。  
和还是吊车尾的十二岁孩子微妙地重合在一起。  
卡卡西忍不住抬手揉了揉那一头短短的金毛：“鸣人你啊！都结婚了也要成熟一点啦！”  
鸣人嘟嘟囔囔地回答。  
声音模模糊糊让人听不真切。说的或许是别把我当小孩子啦。或许是我都是火影候补。或许是卡卡西老师才是你现在都还没对象呢。卡卡西没有在意。他的眼睛盯着一边桌子上排得整整齐齐等待被人消费的酒瓶们。  
事先放话“酒水管够”果然到做到。这样好的酒就算公务接待也并不是每次都能喝到。不愧是日向本家的大小姐。还真，财大气粗。  
“怎么？”鸣人的毛绒脑袋蹭过来，“这酒很棒吧？想要带回去喝吗？叫他们包几瓶？别和我客气的说！”  
“不用了。”  
卡卡西的目光在定制瓶身上停了一下——那里并列着漩涡和日向家的族徽——摇摇头。  
结果他不得不绕了好远的路，才找到一家开门的酒馆。  
——未来七代目的婚礼搬空了大半个村庄。服务业大半因为肆意的狂乐停了摆。  
从酒馆里出来，迎面来了一阵凉风。吹起耷拉在额前的散发——尽管写轮眼已经不在，他还是习惯性地没有特地改变发型——卡卡西顺着风的方向抬起头，眯起眼回望无尽的夜空：清澈的深紫色天幕中，璀璨的银河在欢声笑语中闪闪发光。  
真是个合适结婚的好天气。  
他想。  
缓步向村子的边缘走去。  
木屐敲打在老旧的石板路上发出清脆的声响：  
咔哒、咔哒  
  
宇智波老宅永远是这幅苟延残喘、鬼影丛丛的样子。  
卡卡西站在正门前，寻思片刻，撩开黏在两个团扇家徽之间陈旧的封条，直接走进去。双脚落地都踏进宇智波领地之后卡卡西愣了一下。乐声和嬉笑声朦胧却固执地徘徊在耳侧——他本以为这扇大门会把它们都挡在身后。事实证明真是想多了。这两扇摇摇欲坠的大门，从来什么都阻拦不了。  
于是笼罩在整个村庄上空的狂欢声，随着他的脚步，一路穿过宇智波家暮气沉沉的中庭，来到里侧的花园。  
走到这里，声音终于淡下去。  
佐助果然坐在花园那头的走廊下。  
  
说是花园，其实也并没有花。只有半人多高丛生的杂草，和久未修剪野蛮横生的枝桠。佐助安静地镶嵌在这一片被时光抛却的残景里。  
卡卡西知道  
他双手撑在身侧，望着天出神，轻轻地摇晃着赤裸的双脚。自然而天真。像一个精灵或者一个孩子。年久失修的木质建筑，随着他的动作，偶尔发出“吱呀”的声音。  
他看到卡卡西，停止晃动，坐正一些。  
卡卡西在横七竖八的枯枝和半人高的浓密杂草之间挤出一条小道，踢踢踏踏地向佐助走去。垂死的草木蹭在他的外套上，偶尔勾住衣角，发出细碎的声响。  
佐助挪了挪，让出半边位置给他。  
卡卡西径自走到厨房里，轻车熟路地摸出两个浅浅的小碗，提溜着回来，在他身旁坐下。学着他的样子把鞋子踢掉，晃荡两条腿。  
两个人维持着能够彼此不碰触的最近的微妙距离。  
本该有很多话可以说。  
卡卡西可以问佐助不是说在外面做任务吗？为什么忽然回来了？既然回来了为什么不去鸣人的婚礼上转转——毕竟还是最好的朋友呢？  
佐助可以问卡卡西怎么这个点就溜出来了？好徒弟结婚不多玩一会儿吗？怎么会想到自己在这里？  
以及等等其他。  
但他们谁都没有开口。  
只是默默地端着浅浅的小碗，分饮一瓶酒。  
这酒太过便宜。既不柔和，也不香甜。入口的感觉酸涩得吓人，咽下后能一直从喉口顺着食道烧进胃里，炙烤得内脏没有一处安稳，毛孔都透出被灼伤的热气。卡卡西想起婚礼上醇美的佳酿。  
明灯与笑脸的记忆在视网膜上一闪而过。趁得眼前一轮孤月下枯枝衰草的静寂格外刺眼。  
他觉得就这样跑出来的自己真是脑子有病。  
然而就是在这样的夜晚，不知道为什么，特别想要和自己这位走了最多弯路的学生，安静地喝一杯酒。  
  
风过。  
安静的天上猝不及防地绽开一朵朵绚烂流光的花朵。  
卡卡西想起婚礼最后还有烟花大会。新上任的火影将会在众人的簇拥带着新夫人在村中游行，接受大家的祝福。  
烈火烹油，鲜花着锦。  
热烈的欢声被风送进耳蜗。其中最鲜明的是那个金灿灿元气十足的声音。就算在深夜里听来也有太阳的颜色。  
今天该是他开心的日子吧。  
卡卡西想。  
这个世界终于把当年亏负他的全都偿还给他。他不再是那个独自承受命运的诅咒崎岖前行的少年。他获得了同伴，获得了所有人的认可，获得了相伴一生的挚爱。他的咬牙切齿的努力终究没有落空。从此不用再看他在雨中哭泣的落寞脸庞。  
作为老师，卡卡西由衷地感到欣慰。  
这个世界的本质终究是残酷。  
哪怕只看到有一个同类能冲破未知中蠢蠢欲动的恶意获得幸福也是好的——就像是待宰的羔羊，躺在屠夫的铡刀下，看到视线的尽头有一只小羊冲破围栏向着自由奔跑，在血流尽之前都要用全身力气愉快地咩咩叫。  
鸣人的笑声。鸣人的口癖。鸣人被距离模糊听不清内容的长篇大论。  
一声声地传来，落进院子里。黑暗中崎岖的树影仿佛都染上温度。  
余光里依旧佐助没有什么表情。  
但不知道为什么，卡卡西觉得他在笑。  
这时，有人说了一句什么。  
周围响起汹涌的起哄声。  
随即听到鸣人用最大的音量喊出：“我——爱——你——”  
接下来的内容被欢呼声掩盖。  
卡卡西感到旁边的身体颤动一下——非常轻，如果不是恰巧靠在身边，又有忍者引以为傲的敏锐感知，几乎无法察觉的。  
他猛回过头。  
佐助浅杯中仅剩的一点残酒全都泼在衣襟，露出碗底鲜红的团扇家纹。  
卡卡西连忙探出手臂去圈住他。  
生怕他会融化在这无边的夜色里。  
  
佐助在卡卡西的臂弯里颤抖。  
很轻。但频率很快。像受伤隐忍着疼痛时那样。  
让卡卡西想起七班第一次出任务之后。  
那时也是这样月色稀疏的夜晚。  
佐助安静地躺在被褥里，任由老师翻检自己的身体，清洗、上药或者包扎。他咬着下唇。不哼一声。脸上的表情倔强又坚强。像是伤口和疼痛对于他来说都不值一提。然而破碎延绵的颤抖和蝴蝶骨上细密晶莹的汗丝悄悄泄露他真实的感受。  
全部处理完之后，卡卡西没有离开。而是在他身旁卧下，松松地圈住他，小心翼翼地避开伤口抚顺汗湿的背脊。  
卡卡西以为佐助会像被踩到尾巴的猫般炸毛。做好了麻烦得要死的安抚准备。但很意外地，小小的身体只是僵硬了一下，并没有表现出明显的抗拒，并且很快在老师温柔的抚触下陷入梦乡。卡卡西撑起头，看月下小小的少年静谧的睡脸，赫然明白他的学生对于“年长的成年男性陪伴”这件事，比他想象中还要更习惯得多。  
“尼桑。”  
他听到自己的学生在睡梦里轻轻地喊。然后抓住他的衣襟。卡卡西愣了一刻，重新在佐助身边躺下。学生毛炸炸的脑袋就蹭进怀里来。  
类似的事情后来也发生过。  
不止一次。  
但卡卡西总是谨慎地在夜色褪去之前离去，并且从来没有告诉过佐助。以后也不打算说。恰如他并不打算提醒佐助那些被曾经温暖的生活烙下的细小印记：只要有条件，这孩子总是选择最大最好的房子；爱吃家常菜；总是把自己打理得很干净；作息规律习惯好。以及……  
无意识地，非常、非常喜欢对年长的男性撒娇。  
而且特别擅长。  
这话要是告诉佐助，大概会换来一个天照。  
没有相处过的人大抵都不会信。  
连卡卡西自己也偶尔觉得并不真实。见不到佐助时，思及此，就开始检讨是否是自己的错觉。  
自己的这个学生，从来学不会放低姿态。  
连柔软的语气都欠奉。  
表情冷得像冰，词句锐利如锋。  
然而他身边仿佛天然带着“我理应被疼爱”的光环。走进这个光环里的年长男性都会成为疼爱他的兄长。卡卡西自认为受害并不严重，除了和三代目一样感到“学生就算叛逆也很可爱”之外并没有出格的念头。相比之下佐助的另外一个“老师”的症状显然严重得多，可说是病入膏肓。这并不能怪他。因为就连年纪相差无几的兜和重吾都无法幸免。  
因此卡卡西时常庆幸自己认识鼬在先。  
否则那些感慨“难怪鼬会把他的照片珍而重之地贴在暗部储藏柜”里的瞬间，都会变得更加危险。  
——毕竟，认识疾病的源头，有助于预防和减缓症状。  
卡卡西清晰地知道是谁用生命里四分之一的时光把这样的光环铭刻在佐助的躯体里。  
然而，像这样的夜晚，他却还是不由自主地抱紧了学生战栗的身体。  
  
喧嚣始终没有平息。  
欢笑延绵不绝。  
臂弯里的身躯无论如何安抚也无法安定。  
尽管卡卡西自问对于这身体足够熟悉。  
尽管已经用上自己所有可能提供的温柔。  
卡卡西在心底深深地叹了口气。他忽然想到一个问题：拥有阿修罗查克拉的鸣人可以感知因陀罗转世的佐助。那么，这个婚礼的男主人，究竟是为什么没有发现，昔日的挚友，就在一墙之隔的这一边？  
佐助像是感觉到他的问题，抖得更厉害。  
卡卡西不得不托起他的下巴亲吻他迷茫的嘴唇。吻得很浅，气息匀称而绵长。吻着吻着卡卡西觉得有湿气弥漫在佐助的脸上，眯开眼一看果然眼眶已经红透了。卡卡西的手爬上学生发型日渐温顺的后脑勺，轻轻把他的脑袋摁进自己的颈窝。一贯非常别扭的家伙此刻却驯服得像一只初生的小猫。细致的眉眼完全隐没在卡卡西的锁骨里，就像许多年之前被鼬撕裂了心时那样。  
并没有变呢。  
卡卡西想。  
就算拥有了世间至高的轮回眼，依旧会露出这样的表情。  
被佐助靠着的那边肩膀很快湿润了。  
白发成熟的男人在胸腔里偷偷地叹一口气，又想起当年暗部的同事带着一点得意一点宠溺说我的弟弟是一张白纸；想起自己另外一个学生带着一点骄傲一点渴望说佐助哪里都好。  
是的。他像水晶般透明。脆弱而美。  
然而你们为什么，都没有陪他走到最后？

后来他们终于滚落在宇智波老宅陈旧的席榻上。草织的席子之间填满岁月的灰尘和宇智波的痕迹，已经没有任何空间来容纳新的记忆。卡卡西于是放心大胆地在旧日的气息之间教会自己的学生享用身体的方法。甚至放肆地为“雷遁的另类使用方法”和“木叶技师”的头衔训练继承人。  
佐助对此没有表现出明确的支持或是反对。  
保持着对待年长男性越界的要求时一贯下意识黏腻的纵容态度：配合地打开身体，像是真正完全信任对方那样偎依过去，交换甜蜜的亲吻，随着节奏摇摆腰臀，放任唇间泄出或高或低的轻吟。  
像是整个人在蜂蜜里浸透一般。  
嘴唇是甜的，锁骨是甜的，肩膀上凸起的小骨头都是甜的，整条修长的脊椎都是甜的，身体里更是甜得让人窒息。  
身体里发出的每一点响动都像从蜜罐中流出来般，甜腻而粘稠。  
它能滴落在谁人的心间？又有谁为它漾起层层涟漪？  
卡卡西只想叹气。  
他们做得很慢。很细致。比起情欲的冲动，更像是两个孤身前行的旅人，在漫长的静默的苦涩的旅途中偶然在休息站里彼此安慰。  
佐助仅剩的手搭在老师的脖颈上，随着亲吻的角度，时而放松时而收紧。  
衣服被老师灵巧地挑落在一边。佐助弓起身体去贴近面前仅有的热源。卡卡西安抚地顺着他的脊背，从脊椎开始一节一节地往下数。学生身体的战栗在他的手指下渐渐带上另外一种意味。卡卡西偷偷松了口气。  
佐助的皮肤很白。这让情欲的颜色很容易显现出来。卡卡西怀疑自己也是同样。他看着佐助的时候很容易透过那双异色的眼睛看到自己的影子：现在的佐助也和当年的他一样，放下一边头发挡住无法关闭的瞳。这让他们在共同地被缓缓剥夺所爱的路程中更靠近了一点。他低下头，拨开汗湿的额发亲吻那只色泽幽深的原本就属于他自己的眼眸。佐助始终没有闭眼。任凭老师的舌轻巧地舔过瞳孔。像这样就能把视网膜上存留的残酷景象全部清除一般。  
进入的时候佐助主动抬起腿，勾着卡卡西的要把他吞进去。卡卡西搂着他的脊背把他圈在怀里，进出柔和、缓慢而坚定。佐助盯着老师的脸。异色的两只眼眸一起。决然的色差让卡卡西猜不透他的想法。只能把自己更深地埋进他的身体里。  
月光穿过大敞的窗口洒进来。  
洗去落在灵魂上尘世的灰。  
卡卡西低下头，轻吻佐助的前额——后者终于闭上眼，水痕顺着眼角延伸，不知是眼泪还是别的什么。

第二天醒来时佐助已经出门。  
卡卡西在甘栗甘找到他时，他正为“是不是要尝试购买当季限量的新产品”而踟蹰。卡卡西和他一起分享买三送一的优惠。分成两份各自拎着，谁都没有吃。  
大概因为身份都很敏感，又都姓宇智波，鼬和带土的慰灵碑离得很近。  
他们在这个“尚未从七代目婚礼幸福气息中清醒过来”的清晨里并肩而行。  
任清晨的露水沾湿衣角和发梢。  
  
这天下午，卡卡西在鸣人的新家门口看到推门而出的佐助：黑衣、黑瞳、黑色的大氅。和极具日向家气息的蓬勃的七彩缤纷的花园格格不入。七代目夫妇热情地招呼他下次再来，佐助貌似从容不迫地点头应答。卡卡西却看出他藏在外套下攥紧的拳头中的不知所措。  
老师的唇角轻轻一勾。  
本以为学生成为创世神，已经没有可以教给他的东西了。  
现在看来并不是这样。  
能教的还有很多：  
比如如何接受深爱的人从自己的生命中转身离开。  
比如如何面对命运的戏谑。  
比如如何孤身一人走进黑夜。  
比如——  
如何把那些曾经让你哭泣的事，一点点微笑着说出来。  
end


End file.
